This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Conditions for the practical and general application of the footprinting method are being developed for the galectin-1/LacNAc test case. Crystallographic data exist for this complex enabling it to be used to validate the data interpretation and modeling studies.